1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a motor drive device that drives a plurality of motors. A problem arises in that the motor drive device determines a current supply to each of the motors. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2905935 discloses a method to restrict an amount of current supplied to a motor when another motor is rotating at a constant speed, thereby preventing excessive current supply from the motor drive device to the motors.
In order to design the device provided with a plurality of motors, problems arise how much amount of current a power supply should supply to the motors. One solution is to design a power supply that is capable of simultaneously driving all of the motors at their own maximum permissible currents. However, if the maximum current supply from the power supply is increased, the size of the power source device becomes larger and the cost thereof becomes expensive.